This invention relates to a memory and communications device carried on a storage battery for storing and transferring battery identification codes and other data associated with the battery and the vehicle on which the battery is used.
Storage batteries used with battery powered vehicles are typically removed from the vehicle and charged at regular intervals. The storage batteries are multicell units that have an attached pair of cables terminated in a standard connector. The storage batteries are usually removed after a shift of eight hours or less, charged for a period of time, and then allowed to cool for another period of time before being used again. The vehicle may be used continuously, but only after a replacement battery has been installed. Thus, all vehicles and all batteries usually use the same industry standard connector.
Battery data recorders have been installed on storage batteries to maintain a record of charging parameters, such as a battery identification number, the number of times the battery has been charged, the temperature of the battery during each charge, the amount of time the battery has been charged, and other relevant battery charging information. Such prior art battery data recorders are typically installed directly on the battery, and draw their power from the battery itself, but have a non-volatile memory in the event they are disconnected. The information contained in the data recorder is typically downloaded from time to time by connecting a data receiver, or computer, to the data recorder. A special interface cable is used to connect the data recorder to the computer.
In other systems, the charger itself is monitored for the battery charging information. In these systems, however, the battery number is manually recorded each time the battery is connected to the charger.
Clearly, there is a need for a battery monitoring system where battery charging information can be ascertained automatically. Further, there is a need for a system that does not require any special connections to the battery to download any of the stored data.